The Golden Goblet of Attila the Hun
The Golden Goblet of Attila the Hun is the 70th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple It was the 46th episode to be air. In this moat crossing, teammates must cross the water one at a time by squirming through a series of rubber tubes. The most ruthless and feared leader of the mid-400's was the conqueror Attila the Hun. He organized his nomadic people into a fierce army that looted and burned its way across Europe like a great wave. They were poised outside the gates of the most powerful city in the world -- Rome. Before him stood the captured local Chieftain and his beautiful daughter. The girl said, "Most Excellent Mr. Hun, if you will spare my father's life, I will become your wife." "Tell you what, let's compromise. I'll marry you, but I'll do away with your father anyway." "That's treachery, my Lord!" "Isn't it wonderful?! Take them away!" "Why so cranky, my Lord?" asked Og, his adviser. "The heat. Who can conquer the world in this humidity? Look at me, I'm sweating like a pig. What's the forecast for tomorrow?" "According to the entrails, more of the same." said Og. Attila threw down his goblet in disgust. "That's it, we're outta here." And he went back to Budapest so fast, he forgot his golden goblet. The Red Jaguars are Taylor and Rachelle. The Purple Parrots are Jill and Brett. Army Finance (Tilt Swing) When Attila conquered a city, he would take all of the gold to finance his army. When Kirk gave the signal, Taylor and Jill each had to jump up to the top of the ruined column, grab a piece of gold and drop it in their bucket then jump up and grab another piece. The player with the most gold in their bucket in 60 seconds won. Taylor won the game after dropping three pieces of gold in his bucket over while Jill only scored two, earning Taylor a half pendant of life. Huns' Horses (Spinning Horse) The Huns were strong horsemen and could ride long distances to do battle. Here, Rachelle and Brett had to prove their horsemanship. When Kirk gave the signal, the horse beneath each player would start spinning. The player who stayed on the horse in 60 seconds or the player who stayed on the longest won. Rachelle fell off with 29 seconds of spare time, awarding Brett a half pendant of life. Attila the Conqueror (Sack Swing) Attila the Hun conquered cities by smashing their defenses. Here, the teams had to defeat an army just like Attila did. One player was suspended in a sack. When Kirk gave the signal, her partner had to swing her at the enemy soldiers. The team to knock down all three soldiers or the team to knock down the most soldiers in 60 seconds won. Both teams tied with one soldier knocked down, awarding each of them a full pendant of life and therefore leading to a tie. Tiebreaker Olmec: "Which of these terms defines the Hun's movement towards Europe: Migration, Stagnation or Invitation?" Taylor correctly answered "Migration", sending him and Rachelle to Olmec's Temple in search of the golden goblet. In this run, Rachelle seemed to be fairly smart. Besides being a bit hesitant about which doors to go through, she had a good map of the temple in her head. Unfortunately, she was not quick enough to get the job done, and she ran out of time in the Shrine. It's too bad that the temple design had been so difficult; with good planning skills and a simpler layout, Rachelle would have had the goblet out of the temple in no time. The Golden Goblet of Attila the Hun Part 1 The Golden Goblet of Attila the Hun Part 2 * This is the last episode where contestants must received an artifact placed in the Mine Shaft and the last time in Season 2 where artifact is placed in the Bottom Corner Room. * The Snakeskin Boots of Billy the Kid can be seen in the Shrine of the Silver Monkey when Olmec was telling everybody where the Golden Goblet was. * This is the last of three episodes where a team of Red Jaguars attempted to retrieve an artifact placed in the Bottom Corner room. The first two episode were Blackbeard's Treasure Map and The Keys to the Alhambra. * Of the four episodes to use Temple Layout XIII, This was only episode where the team who went to Olmec's Temple won less than two full pendants in the Temple Games. * Kirk Fogg's voice was dubbed in the Temple Run. * When Rachelle volunteered herself to go to the temple first, Olmec referred her as "Shelley". * Medusa's eyes did not light up when Rachelle completed the objective. Besides that, she was the last contestant to complete the task. * This is the third episode in which time expires without the second runner does not enter the temple. The first two are Blackbeard's Treasure Map and The Lucky Pot-Bellied Pig of Amelia Earhart. * Rachelle got all the way to the Shrine of the Silver Monkey when time ran out. Kirk mentioned she was two rooms away from the Mine Shaft, but she was actually one room away (the diagonal passage with the ladder in between). * This was the only episode in Season 2 where a team of Red Jaguars who competed in the Temple Run did not encounter the third Temple Guard. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Layout XIII Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Bottom Corner Category:Episodes That Used the Tiebreaker Category:Red/Green/Purple/Silver Category:Red Jaguars vs. Purple Parrots Category:Red Jaguars Category:1½ Pendants Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired Category:Episodes with Confirmed Half Pendant Locations Category:Half Pendants in the Pit Category:Female Going First Category:Solo Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs